Enforcer Behemoth
Summary The Behemoth is an advanced tank developed for the Enforcers by Puma-Dyne per Commander Ulysses Feral's specifications. It possesses a far more impressive arsenal than the standard Enforcer Peacekeeper. It's most notable features are the thought activated weapon systems control helmet and a powerful force field which is impervious to most conventional weapons. A prototype was stolen by technology pirate Hard Drive, who attempted to use it to take out the SWAT Kats and assassinate Commander Feral. But the SWAT Kats managed to stop him and said prototype was severely damaged. By the time of the Volcanus and Zed incidents, the Behemoth had entered into full service with the Enforcers. Whether or not these mass produced models retained the Force Field generator found on the prototype remains unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A with main laser cannon. At least 9-B with secondary guns. 8-C with missiles. 9-A via bulldozing Name: Behemoth Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Classification: Main Battle Tank Users: Enforcers (Enforcer Commandos) Material: Unknown, Some kind of unspecified “Mega-Alloy” Needed prerequisite for use: 1 trained driver Terrain: Ground Attack Potency: Small Building level with main laser cannon (Far larger and far more powerful than the main cannons on the Peacekeeper). At least Wall level with secondary guns (Shots from much weaker guns can punch fist sized holes in solid brick walls and blast off thick tree branches). Building level with missiles (A single missile destroyed a good chunk of a large Puma-Dyne storage facility). Small Building level via bulldozing (Crushed Peacekeeper tanks) Speed: Superhuman travel speed (Faster than the Enforcer Peacekeeper) Striking Strength: Small Building Class when going at top speed Durability: Small Building level without force field (Larger and more durable than the Peacekeeper). At least Multi-City Block level with force field (None of the conventional weapons in the arsenals of the Enforcers or the Turbokat can get through it) Range: Several hundred metres with its armaments Weaknesses: Powerful enough electric discharges in the Gigavolt to Teravolt range can short circuit the force field and controls. Main cannon is mounted directly on the main chassis instead of on a rotating turret. This necessitates the entire vehicle having to turn and face a target and thus reduces its overall tactical viability. Furthermore, the main cannon, being located on the left side of the cockpit, creates a large blind spot for the driver. Armaments & Gadgets: * Twin barrelled laser cannon: The tank is fitted with a large twin barrelled laser cannon on the left side of the cockpit. It is far larger and far more powerful than the main cannons on the Peacekeeper. * Secondary guns: Two smaller guns mounted on the front of the vehicle. * Missile pod: The rear of the tank sports a huge missile pod loaded with various surface-to-air and surface-to-surface missiles. * Control helmet: A control helmet which the driver wears. It is thought activated and allows the driver to arm and aim the tank's weapons. However, the driver still needs to engage physical controls in order to actually fire the weapons. The helmet only aids in arming and aiming. * Force Field: The tank is equipped with a force field generator which was likely requested by Commander Feral after witnessing the force field on Dark Kat's Doomsday Express bomber. The force field is impervious to all conventional weapons and was only taken down by a Scramber missile from the Turbokat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Machines Category:Land Vehicles